Daddy Duties
by thechocolatecakeoftobias
Summary: Future oneshot. A glimpse of Scott and Kira as parents.


"Come on,Kei, stop crying. Your makeup will be ruined! And daddy hasn't even seen you yet." Kira tried consoling her 6 year-old daughter, who laid face-first on the sofa, sobbing.

She lifted her head from the sofa and pouted at Kira."But he promised, mama! He promised he would watch me dance!"

Kira sighed as she tried to reach for her daughter. "Honey, I'm pretty sure you have a lot more shows coming up for ballet. Daddy can-"

The door swings open, revealing Scott. He looked pretty tired, but he knelt down and opened his arms for Kei. "Hi baby! Come here!"

Daddy's little girl perked up at the sound of his voice, but she proceeded to pout and lay her face back on the sofa. "Hm-hmpph-hm-hm-hmp-hmpp-hmph!"

Scott frowned as he stood up and knelt next to his daughter. "What's that, babe?"

Kei looked at her father with another pout. "I said, 'I don't want to talk to you!'" With that, she got up and ran to the stairs, sobbing even louder.

"Keila! "Scott tried to run after her, but a threatening 'go away!' from Kei made him, _the alpha, _step back.

He gave a confused look at Kira, but all he got was a glare. He put his hands up, as if he was arrested. "Hey, what did I do?"

Kira sighed. "You don't remember what day this is?"

"Uh, Tuesday?"

Kira groaned. "Scott, it was Kei's ballet show today. And if I remember correctly, you _promised _to go and watch her. Remember?"

It took him a few seconds to visualize Kei on her tutu just awhile ago. "Oh God, was that today?"

Kira sighed in reply. "You're only on your early 30's but you have the memory of an 80-year-old." She picked up Kei's things and then headed for the stairs. "I'm going to bed first."

Scott grabbed her hand before she could take another step. "Hey, you mad at me too?"

Kira shook her head slightly. "No, I'm not. I just hope you keep your promises next time, okay? I just don't want seeing Kei cry like that again."

Scott pulled her tight in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Still, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to my two girls, okay?"

Kira nodded, with a smile. "Okay."

Scott peeped inside Kei's room, to find her sleeping soundly. He went closer to her bed and tucked her neatly with her dinosaur blanket-a gift from Uncle Derek.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he sees a flyer on top of his daughter's table.

_Father-Daughter Halloween Costume Contest_

_Wear your scariest costume with your dad and win the best prize-2 buckets of candy!_

Scott immediately grabbed the flyer and headed for his room.

"Kira," Scott whispered as he proceeded to shake her arm continuously. "I have something to tell you."

Kira turned over to the other side and put the blanket over her head.

Scott sighed; she was the hardest to wake up. "Kira," he whined. "Give me 5 minutes!"

"Just tell me tomorrow, Scott."

Scott pulled the blanket away from her face and gave her _the _look. "Please?"

"Ugh, I will always fall for that face," Kira muttered as she sat up and wiped her eyes. "What is it?"

Scott answered by showing the flyer from Kei's table. "This."

Kira looked at the flyer and then groaned. "Scott, couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope," he said quickly. "Because _this _will make Kei her daddy's girl again."

Kira frowned, confused. "Oh-kay, so how exactly will this make Kei happy?"

"I'll be going with her! She can wear her vampire costume and we'll be awesome!" Scott said, sounding like a 5-year old.

"And what costume are you gonna wear?" Kira asked.

By looking at Scott's beaming smile, she already knew it. "No!" Kira said. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm not allowing it." Scott's smile turned into a pout. "Why not? I can change quickly, just like when you asked me to show it before, right? When the contest is over, I can change back to normal. Kei doesn't have to know that her daddy's a real wolf. At least not yet."

Kira shook her head, knowing that this idea could turn into a real problem. "What about your anger issues? What if someone triggers you and you lash out on other people? On _kids_?"

Scott sighed. "Kira, I've been practicing for years. I'm sure I can do it-"

"What about that time in the beach when you _growled _at a boy who just passed by?"

Scott huffed. "He was staring at you! No one can stare for more than 3 seconds at my _wife_!"

Kira sighed. "I'm just concerned, you know? I don't want you hurting other people, much more hurt yourself." Scott smiled and gathered her in his arms. "I know you trust me. Don't worry, okay? I'm the _alpha_. I can handle things."

Kira snorted as she withdrew herself from his arms and lay back on their bed. "Says the guy who stepped back when his daughter threatened her."

Scott made a sound of protest as he, too, laid back with her and snuggled her closely into his chest. "Whatever."

Kira giggled as she held his arms tighter in his embrace and slept.

"Mama, I don't think daddy's even awake for this," Kei muttered as Kira put some make-up on her daughter's face. "He's awake, honey. He's preparing now!" Kira thought if he's already "changed" by this time.

As if by cue, Scott appeared behind them, in his wolf form. He wore a tattered shirt and some shorts. Kei scurried quickly behind her mom's back. "Daddy, is that really you?" Kei whispered as she hid her eyes with her hands.

Scott chuckled as he eyed Kira. "Yes, honey. It's me." Scott opened up his arms as Kira pushed Kei towards her dad. "Come on, babe, it's just daddy."

Reluctantly, Kei walked towards Scott. The whole time, she was staring at his father's features. She reached a hand towards his face and stroked it gently. Scott smiled affectionately in return.

Kei was amazed. She tried pulling the skin on his face. "Daddy, where'd you buy this mask? It looks so real!"

Kira laughed on the background. "Honey, I don't think you should do that."

"Why not?" Kei asked curiously. "It's just a mask, right? He can take it off-"

Scott stood up and carried Kei in his arms. "Alright, I think we might be late. We better get going!"

Kei nodded and hugged Kira. "Bye mom, see you later!"

Kira kissed her forehead. "Bye baby." Scott pouted in his wolf form, which looked quite weird. "Hey, why don't I get a kiss?"

Kira pushed them out the door. "Better bring me some candy first!"

Soon enough, Scott and Kei came back with some candy. While Kei was beaming as they went home, Scott looked dejected.

Kira frowned at his face. "Hey, I thought you won first place?"

Kei spoke for him. "We did! We have a bucket of candy!"

Scott groaned. "Well, we weren't the only one who won first place, though."

"Really?" Kira said. "Who could've had a better costume than the two of you?"

"Uncle Derek and her daughter did." Kei said in between munches of chocolate. "Uncle Derek had the same mask on as daddy's. But his eyes were blue."

Kira bit back a laugh as she looked at Scott. "Looks like you're not the only one who thought of_ that_ costume."


End file.
